The Mega Ranger
by AuraGuardianLucario
Summary: This is a Pokemon Ranger fanfiction that add's elements from Pokemon X and Y. This is a story of a young Ranger and life lessons. It starts at the ruins of Iron Island, after the discovery of them by Team Galactic. Two scientists have found an ancient mural that is a ancient legend. This is a action packed first book out of the Mega Ranger Trilogy, please give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mega Ranger**

Ch. 1 The Ruins

-Iron Island

"A scientist base is on Iron Island to study the strange effects of sub sonic sound waves being emitted for over 100 centuries. There are ruins that have appeared after the attack from team Galactic. This leads to further research on the ancient ruins. Two of the head scientists have been at the Iron Island site for 2 years, and today, the female Archeologist, Dr. Vicky, is investigating the ruins with Dr. Damos. He is aiding her to make sure no wild Pokemon hurt her. "Damos! Come look at these odd glyphs!" As Damos looks over her shoulder, he can see how pregnant she is. Today is the day she is due, even now she is working for her love of history. As he looks up, He sees a giant mural painted on the wall. Most of the paint is chipped and the carved rock is very cracked. "This is the mural of the Pokemon ..., Ahhh, I can't read any of the rest Damos, it's in too bad of a shape." As he looks closer at the painting, he see's a strange part if the painting is glowing. "Vicky, can you see that light?" As she looks, Damos walks foreword to get a better view. "No, what light Damos? Its pitch black in here!" He continued until his hand rested on the area that was glowing. He noticed that there was a tiny speck that was raised out from the wall. As he nudged it, it pulled itself into the rock and the whole mural was bathed in light. All the letters that were worn away we're now visible from the magic light. Vicky grabbed her sketchbook and began writing. "This is going to be a very rough translation, this language is beyond anything I have even encountered before. The Day of .o.. Is soon to be, for this mural marx your ... For the time will come when ... A Pokemon of a... Will protect the ... With his life. He will ... The fate of ... For the name of the child... Omega. The time ... Of ... Foretold ... Bless by Arceus, ..., Palkia and ... All will cry for the ...The stone of ... Name .. the savior of peace, Blessed by... With the soul of ... . . . . .; That's all I can make out Damos, It's weird, it's like some sort of message to us. It's almost like... A...Warning." Damos looked at a corridor and saw a quick flash of something moving near by. Vicky decided to leave and be done for the day. On the way out, Damos tripped over a strange rock. It was absolutely beautiful! He decided to keep it and give it to Vicky when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Child

Later that night

(Crying and wailing can be heard from the Hospital Tent as the child of the Two scientists is born.) "It's a Boy! Our child is a boy!" Vicky yells to the world. Damos is crying at the bedside were Vicky and their new son is. The child slowly calms down and decides to take a look around. The new born spots the shining rock in Damos's pocket and tries to reach it. Damos laughs and shows the rock to Vicky. Before she had a chance to touch it, the young child reaches out, grabs it, and holds it close to him. "We have not talked about a name yet!" As they both are thinking, Damos notices the same dark figure from the ruins, it is off in the distance. As Damos tries to get a better look, it jumps away. As soon as this happens, the child of the scientists burst into tears and begins to sob. "I have the perfect name Damos," said Vicky, "Mega, short for Mega Gift. This child is going to be special, just you wait and see!" Damos laughs and agrees, "More like for mega tantrum." Damos mumbles. Vicky elbows him and says that Mega is just a child. Damos laughs and looks out to the spot were the figure was. "What is it?" Vicky asks. "Nothing," Damos replies, "just thought I saw something." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The Truth

3 years later

It is the big day, the scientists have discovered a secret room, within the ruins, that they believe will hold the secrets to unlocking the Mural. There is one problem though, the room is entirely sealed, so the scientists have to drill into the room to get the articles inside. "It's time for us to make history, Mega!" Everyone is lined up in front of the wall that will reveal the oldest language in history." We all put on our ear plugs and the drilling begins. It only takes about a minute to get through the wall. We receive the signal and take off our ear plugs to see a big hole into a dark room. First jumps in Mom, Then Dad and Me. The room is so odd, the room, over all, looks very modern and there is nothing old about its design or art. Then we see the huge rows of books. This must have been an ancient library. My Mom goes digging around and finds what she is looking for. The book of Legends. This is the original copy of all languages and legends. My dad calls it the Encyclopedia of History and it makes me laugh. As everyone enters the chamber and gets to look around, my chest starts to feel warm. I take out my "Mega Stone" as my parents call it. It was the stone my father found when they first discovered the mural. They call it the "Mega Stone" because I would never let anyone play with or touch it when I was little. I look into the stone and it feels like something is starring at me through it. I put it away because it was getting to hot to hold. Then I hear my mother scream. "I found it, I found it!" I run out to see her standing in front of the mural and she goes over and pushes the small button. She then touches certain letters and the paint seems to come alive and remake the painting. I look at the new mural in aw. The most beautiful part is the center of the picture. It has a stone that looks just like mine. Then I hear a low grumble. It slowly starts to grow into a vibration. The scanners then pick up a huge earth quake coming right for the island. Everyone is running, trying to get out. People are screaming and I was pushed out of the way. My father screams at my mother and she grabs me and she starts running. I see a crack forming above the entryway of the ruins and it's about to fall. My mother tries to pass me through, and then... I don't remember." A sigh of disappointment rolls over the crowd of soon to Graduate Rangers. "God Mega, you still can't remember?" Questions Kelyn. "Haven't you ever wondered what happened next?" The more I thought about, the more I realized how weird it was. "Either way, it's time for bed, we graduate tomorrow!" As I lay their, the more I realized that I was missing over seven years of my life. A full 82 months, were I had no idea were I was or what I was doing. Sleep came like a snail as my mind distracted me with questions I could never answer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Warmth

I woke up at 5:00 a.m. because I was way to nervous for Graduation. I got dressed and put on my Mega stone. Then I stopped dead cold. The stone was warm. Now, at first, I was not really concerned with this until I saw the thermometer reading the rooms temperature. 55 degrees! The room is freezing and the stone is warm. I get a strange feeling and I look at my nightstand. I look closer and found burn marks were the stone was so hot, it scorched the dresser. I looked at the stone and I got the feeling again from when I was 3. The feeling that someone is staring at me through the rock. Then the stone lifted off my hand and a flash was emitted from it. I have a flash back. Mom tries to pass me through, but the rock from above falls. My dad runs and pushes us inside. I see him for a split second before the rocks envelop his whole body. My mom starts to cry. She can't contain it, but she has to keep us safe. We are running to the secret room and I trip and fall. I see a boulder falling down from the ceiling. Then, the Mega Stone falls back into my hand and the flashback ends, but the stone is still warm. I run out of the dorms and into the commons, scarred out of my mind, only to find Kelyn and Andrea are there. "Mega, you OK? You look like you saw a Haunter!" Kelyn and Andrea laugh for a second but then see the really worried look on my face."My Mega Stone, it's warm again." That's when the pure silence covered the whole room. We all sat down together and talked about what happened. I told them everything about the vision, then they realized that the stone is something more then just a piece of jewelry. We then came upon a final plan. What ever is going to happen, is going to happen today, On Graduation Day! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Sub Sonic Signal

Now begins the first part of the plan, We decided to go to Prof. S, short for Prof. Sarah. It was currently 5:30 in the morning, and we knew that Prof. S would be in her lab working early, as today was the big day. We knew that she wouldn't be able to get any work done later, so why not early. As we walked down to the laboratory, We noticed a very high-pitched sound that was being created. Then, a huge cry and the high-pitched sound immediately stopped. There was some hushing sounds. We ran down to figure out what was happening. As we entered the laboratory, we saw strange looking device with the big satellite dish on it and then saw Prof. S cradling a poor Bidoof who is crying very slightly."Hush now Bidoof, it's all over." whispered Prof. S. "...Ohh, sorry Mega, Kelyn, Andrea, Did I wake you?" All we did was stare, and then she started to laugh. "Sorry, you must have heard Bidoof. You see, I have been studying sub sonic waves for over twenty years and I belief that certain waves can have certain effects on Pokemon. This Beeduf used to love the sound the replicators made, but someone moved all of the dials and it hurt poor Bidoof." Kelyn walks foreword to her and whispered some thing. I look at Andrea for help but she looked down to avoid eye contact. Then Kelyn finished and stood next to me and did the same thing, absolutely no eye contact. "Mega, don't be mad at them, it was for your own protection. I am Prof. Sarah. What you don't know is that I worked along with your parents twelve years ago. I also know what happened to your parents. Would you like to know? Your friends were helping me because you are a mystery, I asked them to help me monitor you so that we can help you when the time would come. I think I have come up with enough information to help you. I am going to turn on the sub sonic signal, it is the very same one that was being emitted from the ruins. It should help you figure out some of your memory amnesia. Are you ready?"I nodded, Kelyn and Andrea grabbed my hand and the signal was turned on. Almost instantly, My stone levitated into the air and a white flash occurs and I was back into the cave. I look up and see a boulder falling and it's going to hit me. All I can do is stare as I am about to go. Then a flash hit the bolder and turned it into dust and gravel. A strange figure picked me up and grabbed my moms hand and we started running. I clung tight to the figure that is saving me and cried softly. We all see a light up ahead and it is the exit. The strange figure jumps through the exit. Suddenly, there is a huge backlash from the earthquake. My mother yells at me to run and says "I am sorry, Mega, be safe, I love .." Then the cave starts to collapse, then there is another bright flash and... The sub sonic signal stops and I flash back to the present. I find myself crying and everyone is trying to comfort me but it is of no use, my only family is gone. "I am alone..." Then Kelyn and Andrea say "No, you are never alone, you have us!" I look to my friends and come to relies that they are my family. I look to Prof. S, and she turns off the machine. We then all sit down to talk about what happened. After I regain my control, I thank the Prof. For everything and we head back to the dorms, Graduation is in an hour. Prof. S looks out her window and remembers what happened when Mega was hit with the sonic signal.  
Flash back to when the machine was turned on... "Prof. What's happening?" Screams Andrea. "Don't worry, Mega is recovering more memory." The Prof. looks out the window and sees a strange flash by her window and Mega is suddenly awake again... Back to Present, As she looks out her window, she begins to question what she saw and brought up Mega's Ranger file again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Graduation Hour

We all head upstairs to find that everyone is in the commons and very excited about today. People are worried about how they look, if they will see each other again and who is going to be the schools representative as their top ranger. Kelyn, Andrea and I are simply worried about what is to come. The bell rings. It's 8:30, time for the graduation ceremony to begin. We all head downstairs to the main hall and look at all of our teachers through the past few years. Then I see Mrs. Adams, the one teacher who always liked me and treated me like her very own child. As a walked by she pulled me over and put a small object in my pocket and says, "Be prepared" Now, to anyone else, this is just the old saying when the Ranger Union started, but as I look into her eyes, I notice that they are scared and are looking up to me for help. I continue walking and take my seat. I was about to reach into my pocket to see what it was, when I saw that Prof. S is not here yet. Her room is right below us and she can't hear all the noise? Then I realize what is going on. I nudge Kelyn and Andrea as they look and see the same thing. We all look at each other then we hear a thunk. I look down to see that my Stone has burned through the strap and hit the floor. I reach into my pocket to find a capture top. I look at it and it looks like a regular capture top. So I put it into the launch mechanism in my capture styler. Then the screen turns on and starts to play a video. Andrea has wide eyes and Kelyn is speechless. It's my first day at the academy. I have to capture a Pokemon for the first time. I launch the disk and start to do a capture but then I call the disk back. The teachers look very confused and then I take out the capture top and throw it. What happened next made us play the tape over five times. As I release the top, it goes into perfect spin, I clasp my two hands together, close my eyes and the capture top activates, streaking white. When one circle is made, I open my eyes and the camera zooms in on my eyes, they have changed to a fire red color and a flash of white covers the whole room. When the light fades out the Pokemon is completely captured and overjoyed to see me and it comes over to play. Then the tape cuts out. We look at each other and say nothing for minutes. Right as the ceremony is about to start, Kelyn looks at me and asks, "Abviously you don't remember that either, we saw the pure look of astonishment on your face as you watched the video. Also, due to what the stone is doing, today is going to change the course of history. I hope we all are prepared."  
Then the Principal stand up, taps the microphone and is about to speak. Boom, there is nothing else to describe it. Their was a huge explosion from the laboratory and everyone is scattered in the Main Hall. We hear a muffled cry and see a strange man coming up from the basement with Prof. S tied up and gaged. "Well, well, well, Rangers, looks like I must take the stage. I am stealing the sub sonic device designed by your genius Prof and I will use it to control all the Pokemon in the world." He then picks a metal sphere in his hand and throws it. I stand up and dive for the sphere to protect everyone but a object crashes threw the window and the object goes off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Aura Guardian

I see this brilliant explosion contained in a blue sphere. Then the sphere rises into the sky and explodes. Everyone turns to see who it is and everyone is in shock. It's a Lucario, but not just any Lucario, a Lucario that can use Aura. This is a very special type of Pokemon that is almost impossible to find. Then the Strange Man grabs the sub sonic device and aims it at Lucario. "Stupid Pokemon!" He remarks. I see what he is about to do. He starts to pull the trigger and I look to my friends. I then look at the Lucario, he looks like a father, fighting to keep his child from harm. Then I jump in front of him but I am too late. Lucario is hit with the sub sonic wave and starts to scream. Then his eyes start to glow red as if taken over by some thing else. He screams because he is in so much pain. The evil man laughs and tells Lucario to attack. Then the man picks up his suit case and walks out. Lucario makes and aura sphere and throws it at us. I stand up and in front of it, ready to take the hit, then the aura sphere touches me and is absorbed. Lucario looks at me for help, but then screams again and continues to throw aura spheres. All if them are absorbed and Lucario is getting tired. I raise my Capture Styler and yell, "Capture On!". I pull the trigger and watch the capture top that Mrs. Adams gave me fly out and circle around Lucario. I try to extend the Capture Line to activate the Capture top but nothing happens. I look to my friends, but they are helping others out of the rubble. Lucario starts to make an aura sphere and is about to break the Capture Connection. I instantly remember the video. I throw down the styler, clasp my hands together and the capture top activates. I then get this urge and close my eyes. I open them and I can see Lucario. We are in some sort of dimension that allows me to see the hearts of Pokemon. Lucario looks normal but he is clawing at his face. As I look closer, there appear to be red tape over his eyes and he really needs help getting them off. So I walk up to him and he accidentally hits me. As soon as it happens, a spark crosses over from him to me. Then, in all of the visions, the black figure is replaced with Lucario. He was there in the ruins, He was there the night I was born, he was there and used aura sphere to destroy the boulder and save me, and he was outside Prof. Sarah's window. Then a new vision came to me. Lucario is carrying me away from the ruins. As he looks back, he sighs and looks at me. I look back at the ruins and think of my mom and start to cry. Lucario shakes his head and starts to walk to the direction of the camp. We are almost there and then Lucario notices a boat sailing away. He lays me into my bed and walks away. I quickly fall asleep from the over excitement from the day. I then wake up at midnight because I heard a noise. I look out to find people going around into the tents and grabbing things. I then saw one of them look at me and reach for me. I screamed and tried to get away, but I fell. The big man laughed and reached down for me. Then I started to cry and, out of no were, a flash of white hits the man. I looked up and saw Lucario breathing very heavy, as if he had been running for miles to get here. He looked down at me. He then spoke to me without moving his mouth, "Are you ok?" I suddenly looked over at the man, who was now getting up, and started to cry again because he was scary and wanted to hurt me. As if Lucario could read my thoughts, he reached down, picked me up, and dashed off before the man could come for me. We reached a small cave were Lucario lived. He got me a big leaf for a blanket. As I started to fall asleep, a cold wind came through and I started to cry. I was cold and I thought of my mom and dad. I felt very alone and very cold. I turned around to see if Lucario was there, but I couldn't see him. I grabbed my stone from my pocket and tried to find the warmth it once gave. I held it close to my heart and I felt as if i was left alone again. I looked out at the stars and saw how many there were and all the friends they had. I had no one. "Are you sure?" I quickly turn and I see Lucario sitting and watching me. He motions me over, inviting me to be with him. I slowly go over as Lucario begins to lay down. I lay down near him as I suddenly feel the cold breeze. I start to shiver, but it stops. I look down to find Lucario wrapped his tail around me and slid me closer to him. I felt his fur, like a thick blanket. I was very warm and very happy to have him here with me. "I will never let anything happen to you, never." Lucario looked at me and smiled. I went to sleep almost instantly because I knew that I was safe. Then I fade back to see Lucario with the tape still on his eyes. I stared at Lucario and ripped of the red tape from his eyes. He looked at me, and I to him. Then the background shifts and I am back in the main hall. Kelyn, Andrea, Mrs. Adams and Prof. S all come running over to me. They all stop when they see I am still making eye contact with Lucario. Mrs. Adams asks, "Well, are you going to release Lucario?" I look at her and say, "I can't, I can't release Lucario, he is my guardian and my Foster Father." They all are speechless and I walked right up to him and he stretched out his hand. I stretched out mine and as our hands touch, our auras flicker a brilliant blue. He looks me, "It's been a long time..." I cry and hug him as he hugs me. We finished hugging and the floor starts to cave in. I grab my friends hands and pull them out of the way and Lucario grabs the teachers and pulls them to safety. "Mega! Do you remember how to use aura?" Lucario questions. I look at him with a blank look and then he realizes that I have no idea what he is talking about. "Time for a memory lapse!" Lucario says as he puts his palm on my forehead and touches the Mega Stone. The Mega Stone reacts with Lucario and he starts to glow. I look at him straight in the eyes and I feel a strange tugging on my aura. I step into the light, without thinking, and start to glow. I see Lucario transform. It basically looks like he has evolved into some different form. Some...sort of..."Mega Form, I am now Mega Lucario." I look at him in aw as his true form is revealed. I then look down at myself and see that a have transformed as well. My vision is altered and I can see aura at all times. I have the natural talent that Lucario has. I am faster and stronger. Then I see a strange symbol on my chest and it looks like Mega Lucario's outline. He clasps his hands together and activates his aura. I clasp my hands together and get a flashback. I wake up the day after the ruins collapse. I find a small pile of berries that I have for breakfast. I look out of the cave and see Lucario waving. "Good morning, Mega!" Lucario beams. I walk out to meet him. We begin the day walking over the rocky terrain. I spot a berry bush and try to pick one. In a flash the berry is out of my hand and in Lucario's. "You can't eat these berries, they are bad for you, look," As he finishes talking, he opens the berry, to my surprise, the inside is all rotten. Lucario laughs and explains. "I can use aura to tell if the berries are healthy or not." As he bent down on one knee, he put his hand over his heart. As he did, his aura activated. I thought I could do it, so I put my hand over my heart and bent down. As I did, my Mega Stone fell. So I grabbed it and went back to the position. Then the stone felt like it was on fire and I looked up. The world had changed. Everything was clear with a blue outline. I look at the bush and see a sickly yellow outline covering the whole thing. Then I looked at Lucario and he was shining Blue, he was not hollow like everything else. I reached out to him and he looked at me and gasped. We both faded back and I thought it was so cool. Lucario then was very suspicious of what happened. "You used aura without even being taught. That is impossible." Then I show him the stone. Lucario was curios about it, so he reached for it. As his hand touched the stone, He was ignited in blue light and began to transform. We both faded back into the aura realm and I saw our auras react together. Then a bright blue orb came from my body, as a bright blue orb came from Lucario. They touched each other and exploded. Then, the pieces came back into one orb and began to expand. The orb surrounded us and began to glow. We clasped our hands together and started to turn. Faster and faster until we were a solid ring of aura. Then we stopped and our auras came together in one being. We faded back to the forest. I looked down and saw that I have transformed. Not only were our Aura's the same, I had some of the powers of Lucario. The only visible difference is that both of our eye colors switched. I had red eye's and Lucario had hazel. Lucario then realized that the stone had been connecting us from the time I was born. Only to be brought together by fate. "What just happened?" I think allowed only to hear Lucario respond , "I wish I knew..." We looked at each other and realized that we also were sharing thoughts. Once we left the bush, we were forced into the Aura realm and the big blue orb broke into two parts and went back to each other. We return to the world and I realize that our connection has been broken. "If only it didn't have to end..." I said to myself. "I know, it would have been perfect..." Lucario finishes. We look at each other and realize that our power to communicate has not been severed. I ran up and hug Lucario and we walk back to the cave, more connected then ever before. Then the vision ends and I am back into the Aura realm. We clasp our hands together and completed the Aura exchange. I come back to the real world and we use aura to try to see the full extent of the damage. "The explosion destroyed the foundation of the Ranger school, it's going to collapse!" I yell to Lucario as there is crumbling aura all beneath us. I look to Lucario and talk to him telekinetically. He nods his head and we execute our plan. As I run downstairs, hear Lucario getting everyone to safety. I make it to the basement and see there is a sticky note on the outside of the laboratory door. 'Too slow Ranger!' I run inside to find a pile of bombs. I instantly sever Lucario's connection. I know what to do, if I do not, the whole island will be blown to bits!  
Above ground  
Lucario finishes getting everyone out. "Strange, I can't feel Mega, he must be to focused on checking the basement..." Fear hits Lucario and he uses his aura to see Mega, and he is surrounded by bombs! Lucario instantly runs back to the school. "MEGA!"  
Below ground  
I feel Lucario scream and I see him coming. I lower my mental barrier just enough to apologize. I create an aura wall to prevent anything from coming or leaving. I see Lucario throw and aura sphere to get through but it is absorbed. Now I get to work. The bombs timer clicks and a animated voice turns on. '60 seconds until detonation.  
Above ground  
"I can't stop, I can't!" Kelyn and Andrea run over and Kelyn ask Lucario, " What's wrong?""Were is Mega?" Andrea questions. Lucario looks at both of them with tears in his eyes. He grabs both of their hands and takes them to the aura demension. "There is Mega, and those are all bombs!"  
Below Ground  
I try to diffuse the bombs but it doesn't work, '30 seconds until detonation' I look up and see Lucario holding Andrea's hand. Then Kelyn and something else are running toward the wall. I take a closer look and see he has captured Pokemon to destroy the wall. I also notice that wild Pokemon sense the amount of danger and are trying to break down the wall. '15 seconds until detonation' I realize that I forgot to raise my aura block and I can hear Lucario. I can hear all the rangers yelling for me, wild Pokemon crying for me and my friends trying to get me out. '5 seconds to detonation'  
All the Pokemon begin to scream for me.  
'4 seconds'  
I begin the process  
'3 seconds'  
I hear everyone screaming for me  
'2 seconds'  
"I can not lose you again" Lucario scream's and cry's.  
'1 second'  
"I'm sorry!"  
'0' 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Goodbyes

Lucario watches in horror as everyone hears the boom. Then he looks for Mega and his aura is gone. Suddenly, the aura wall falls. A small orb races out of the school and into the sky, it climbs higher and higher until it can't be seen. The eruption then occurs, high in the sky. The aura sphere opens and releases the explosion it contained. Everyone stares in aw, but then it occurs to every one who did it. Everyone, Pokemon and all, run into the school to find Mega. Lucario got to the main hall and stopped. There, on the floor, was Mega. "But he used his aura to protect us he had to ..have ...been ..."Andrea begins to choke up. "No, he used all of his life force to protect the island and the surrounding one's. If the bomb would have gone off, this island would not exist. It would have blown it to bits and then create a tsunami that would have hit all the other islands." Lucario responds and walks foreword to see his child. "He is still breathing but just barely." I look at Lucario and reach for my styler. I launched it and called out "Ranger sign, Mega Licario!" As the capture top is launched, it makes a sign out of the capture line that looks like the face of Mega Lucario. Once the sign is complete, a circle is made around it and it slowly pulses. "This is a Ranger Sign, it allows me to summon Pokemon I have bonded with from the past. Please accept the sign." Lucario steps into the sign and is instantly transformed into Mega Lucario. Then the sign lifted into the air and spun into Lucario. Then a bright blue light flashes. Lucario looks down to see that he is still Mega Lucario. "Why have I not changed back? I accepted the sign." He looks at me and see's my face. He starts to cry. "I have modded that Capture top and it contains my Mega stone, this allowed me to give you your ultimate form, because I don't think I will be able to, not again." I start to cough and I feel very sleepy. I knew what was to come. "Mega Lucario, will you be my partner Pokemon?" Through the tears Mega Lucario responds, "Forever and always." I smile and say my last words, "Thanks Dad..." And I lied down to rest forever. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Song of Sorrow

Then Kelyn and Andrea launch their capture tops, then one after another, all the Rangers launched their capture tops. The tops all started to circle Mega Lucario and his child. Then the Pokemon start to sing. All the Pokemon and now gathering people, see what has happened and begin to sing as well. The pure power of everyone's sorrow draws the Guardians Of Almia's attention. Latios and Latias come to see what the matter is. They then feel Lucario's sorrow and understand. They gave the child of Pokemon their blessing. They then carried the song of sorrow onto the wind. As all of the forest Pokemon left to find the song, Celebi came to find out what was wrong. When Celebi went through the time gate, she saw the huge group of Pokemon near the Ranger Base. As Celebi arrives, she see's a young ranger on the floor, not moving. She looks near the ranger and she see's a Lucario crying over the Ranger. Celebi comes down and asks what is wrong. Lucario then opened his aura for all to see and hear as he told the tale of the Mega Ranger. Celebi, touched by the song, blesses the Ranger and opens the time gate to allow the song to carry to every point in time. As the song was carried over the sea by Latios and Latias, it drew the attention of the ocean Pokemon. They all felt the pure sorrow of the song and swam to its source. The movement of all the water Pokemon got the attention of Lugia and Manaphy. They both came to find out the problem and found the story of the Mega Ranger. They both bless the Mega Ranger, the child of Pokemon.  
As the song was carried through time, every Legendary heard the song and came to its source. Everyone from Ohhoh to Antei came to bless the Mega Ranger, the child of Pokemon. As Lucario looked around, he saw all the legendary Pokemon that had come to comfort him. Then He hears someone behind him say, "Why does history have to repeat itself?" Lucario turns to see that the teacher, Mrs. Adams was speaking. "What do you mean again?"Lucario questions. "Follow me, Kelyn and Andrea, I think you should come too." Mrs. Adams inquires. They enter the Library and go to the science section. She takes down a book with a picture of the mural from Iron Island. "This is the image and translation of the mural." As everyone looks at it Andrea laughs. Everyone looks at her as she says, "Who ever translated this forgot something, it's in three languages. They mistranslated, I am a descendent of the people of the water and the first part it in our language. Let me help. 'The Day of doom Is soon to be, for this mural marks your point in history, For the time will come when A Pokemon of aura will protect the child with his life, but alone, must fail. He will alter The fate of the Child of Pokemon, For the name of the child is beautiful, Oh mega, that is his name...' That's all I can translate. Any one else want to try?" As the group studies the text, Kelyn screams out. "The next part is written in dragon script! It is often mistaken for The Water language because it is based off of it. Let's see if I remember this right...'The time tells of a Song Of Sorrow that is Foretold to awaken the four great legendaries of Mirror, Space, Time and Peace...' That's all the further I can go, sorry." Then Lucario's eyes get wide, "I can finish the translation, it's written in the Ancient Language of Pokemon, a language that can only be understood by other Pokemon... 'Blessed by Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Garitina, All will cry for the Ranger of Aura and The stone of Mega, Name of the savior of peace, Will be blessed by You, the father of the child, With the soul of The Sun, he will awake again...' Let's put it together.  
"The Day of doom Is soon to be, for this mural marks your point in history, For the time will come when A Pokemon of aura will protect the child with his life, but alone, must fail. He will alter The fate of the Child of Pokemon, For the name of the child is beautiful, Oh mega, that is his name, The time tells of a Song Of Sorrow that is Foretold to awaken the four great legendaries of Mirror, Space, Time and Peace. Blessed by Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Garitina, All will cry for the Ranger of Aura and The stone of Mega, Name of the savior of peace, Will be blessed by You, the father of the child, With the soul of The Sun, he will awake again."  
"It's not a warning, it's a message on how to save him!" Everyone ran out of the room to find all of the worlds legendary Pokemon were there. All except for Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Garitina. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 "Ranger Sign!"

As Lucario saw their aura, he noticed certain parts of the floor had carved symbols of each Pokemon and they were glowing. They looked like Ranger Signs... "Kelyn and Andrea, what is a Ranger sign?"  
Lucario questions. "Well," responds Kelyn, "It is a specific sign that you draw with a capture line to summon a Pokemon. You can summon a Pokemon at anytime and anyplace." Then Andrea notices the carvings on the ground. "Mega... Mega. Mega knew! How could Mega have known?" It was not until that point, Prof. S noticed that the Mega's Capture top is still spinning. "Lucario! Use the modified capture top to draw the Ranger Signs!" Instructed the Prof. As Lucario used aura to move the top, it almost got a mind of its own. Once it reached the area if the first symbol , the top sprung to life. It drew the first symbols and did the next one and the next. Faster and Faster until all the Legendary Pokemon had a sign. At once, all the Pokemon stepped foreword and completed the Ranger Signs. Then a white circle formed from each of the Pokemon and they all connected with each other. As the light died down, the Legendary Pokemon started to sing a new song. This created a star shape around Mega's Body and it began to glow. It looked like the sun.  
'With the soul of the sun, he will awake again!'

Garitina, from the reverse world, see's a beautiful sun starting to form. As Garitina looks at it, it see's that a Ranger being blessed by legendaries from every point in time. This causes curiosity so he moves closer. When he does, he hears the song of sorrow and of the Mega Ranger. Moved by the story he crosses into the real dimension and Gives his blessing to the Mega Ranger. As he does so, the lower quadrant of the star glows gold.

"The time tells of a Song Of Sorrow that is Foretold to awaken the four great legendaries of Mirror, Time, Space, and Peace,"

Then both Palkia and Dialga come from their dimensions, they attack Garitina and break the circle. Lucario looks in horror as the sun aura starts to fade. He then notices Mega's capture top falters and starts to spin slower. He uses his aura and finds that the Capture top is Mega's lifeline! Lucario begs the other legendaries to go and help Garitina. They all agree.

'The Day of doom Is soon to be, for this mural marks your point in history,'

To every ones horror, as the other legendary Pokemon try to help Garitina, they are attacked by Palkia or Dialga. As it continues, they all turn against each other and cause havoc on the Island. As the people watch, Lucario begs them to stop fighting. They all are furious for him interfering and they all launch an attack. Lucario then realizes what the mural foretold, but it was too late. Kelyn and Andrea step in front of Lucario and the attacks hit. All of the Legendary Pokemon then stop and realize what they had done. They look at the damage they have caused and see that there are two orbs. Lucario had used his aura to protect Kelyn and Andrea. As Lucario looks up, he spots Mega's capture top. It is falling, Lucario tries to catch it and all of the legendaries try to as well. Lucario jumps to catch it but he missed and the Capture top hits the floor and cracks. That very instant, the sun aura vanishes. Lucario watches as all the pieces crumble and all that's left is the Mega stone, which is now black and dull.

'For the time will come when A Pokemon of aura will protect the child with his life, but alone, must fail.'

Lucario then looks to the sky, his eyes and aura now pure red with anger. "YOU ALL! You all have killed my child!" Lucario then uses his anger to fuel an aura sphere. The aura sphere continues to grow until it is the size of a beach ball an it continues to increase. "What can we do?" Andrea screams. "Nothing, they all deserve it!" Kelyn replies. The aura sphere is about the size of a house when Lucario prepares to throw it. Then someone hugs him and whispers, "Thank you for saving us!" The aura sphere vanishes as Lucario turns to find Andrea crying on his shoulder. "You did what Mega did, that's what he wanted. You are the greatest father he could have ever had." Andrea looks up to see that Lucario no longer has red eyes. He looks at her and feels that she is telling the truth and breaks down to cry on her shoulder. "But I couldn't save him..." Lucario mutters only for Andrea to hug harder. "I thank you all for coming, but it is too late. Mega... Is no longer with us..." Then Palkia and Dialga are curious to what Lucario is talking about. So they ask Lucario. "I would love to tell, but it no longer matters..." Mrs. Adams then walks up to Lucario and says, "What kind of father are you?" As soon as she says that, Lucario remembers when he left Mega at the camp, He left Mega at the school and now, he left Mega to die. Then Kelyn starts to recite the Legend. "The Day of doom Is soon to be, for this mural marks your point in history, For the time will come when A Pokemon of aura will protect the child with his life, but alone, must fail. He will alter The fate of the Child of Pokemon, For the name of the child is beautiful, Oh mega, that is his name, The time tells of a Song Of Sorrow that is Foretold to awaken the four great legendaries of Mirror, Space, Time and Peace. Blessed by Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Garitina, All will cry for the Ranger of Aura and The stone of Mega, Name of the savior of peace, Will be blessed by You, the father of the child, With the soul of The Sun, he will awake again... Lucario, the legend is right! You had to fail, not all of the legendary Pokemon are here yet, and we translated wrong. The aura of the sun was not Mega, it is you! That means... Bless Mega, Palkia and Dialga, Bless Mega, you are the only ones left to save him, please!" Then both Palkia and Dialga realized the trouble they had caused and they blessed the child. Then, all the legendary Pokemon took their spots in the circle again. The connection was made and the star began to form. All of the quadrant glowed gold except for one. Then Lucario steps into the circle and the star starts to spin. Lucario uses his aura to activated the star and it envelops him and Mega. It spins faster and faster until it forms a sphere. The sphere starts to glow pure gold. In a flash, it was done. Lucario looks down to see that the capture top is fixed and spinning just barely. He gives Mega his blessing. Then, the final quadrant of the star turned gold. Mega's eyes then turn white, as well as Lucario's. As the people of the island looked around, they saw that all the legendaries eye's were white. Then Andrea, Kelyn, Mrs. Adams and Prof. S's eye's turned white and flash, they were gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 The Choice

As everyone looks, they are traveling through some sort of gate from their dimension. Lucario looks around, he sees that Andrea, Kelyn, Mrs. Adams and Prof. S were also brought along. Lucario looks forward to see a black dot slowly transform into the exit. They were pushed through and were welcomed. "It has been longer then I expected, but, long time no see!" Lucario instantly recognizes the voice to see Mega standing before him. Lucario slowly walks up to find that the auras were the same. "How are you... Still... I saw the top stop and..." I hug Lucario and he then understands. All of my friends come over and we all hug as one big group. "Did you think I forgot about your greatest lesson you gave me as a child? Leave a legacy, your aura is not only a tool, it is the way you communicate your emotions with others""And when a connection is made, a piece of your aura connects with them and becomes part if them." Lucario finishes and observes that all of Mega's friends had enough pieces of his aura, he could be remade. "But someone had to use power beyond even the legendary Pokemon here..." Then Lucario see's the new Pokemon, the likes of which he has never imagined. "I am Arceus, the Pokemon of Peace and Order!" As Mega and his friends look around, the full circle is made. All if the Legendary Pokemon are in perfect balance with each other. "Welcome, everyone, to my domain. I sensed a shift in the worlds peace that was close to destruction, then the actions of a brave hero put the world back into order, but with a price. Now the time has come to fix the shift of the earth, yet as of again, only at a cost. I will give you, Mega and you, Lucario, A choice. Once your choice has been made. It cannot be reversed. Then the world shall return to its equilibrium and correct the change." Arceus then lifts his head and a purple sphere forms around Mega. "Do not worry," begins Arceus,"It is a time stop, He will not be able to hear any part if this conversation. Here are your options to save Mega;1- Reset him, Mega will go back and have his parents live, but he will not remember you. 2- Reset you, Mega will remember you, but all memories of him will be erased from your mind. Or 3- You can sacrifice yourself for Mega and your aura will be with him forever and always. But, you will no Longer be there. I will give you some time to think." Arceus flicked his head and Mega sees a purple sphere form around Lucario. "Don't worry," Arceus begins,"It is a time stop, He will not be able to hear any part if this conversation. Here are your options to save Lucario;1- Reset him, Lucario will go back and be reset to a wild Lucario, but he will not remember you. 2- Reset you, Lucario will remember you, but all memories of him will be erased from your mind. Or 3- You can sacrifice yourself for Lucario and your aura will be with him forever and always. But, you will no Longer be there." As Arceus finishes, he lowers the time stop barriers and gives them a moment to speak. All they do is hug. Then they both say goodbye and sever their aura connection. All the Legendary Pokemon see the choices they have made. Then they all blame Arcues for making their fate unfair. Arceus's eyes turn gold and all of the other legendary Pokemon are forced to do the same. The color fades and Arceus resumes. " Your choices have been made, but they are the same, we have to put you each in your own dimension to separate the time streams." Then Arceus releases a huge bolt of energy and the Child if Pokemon along with the Father of Fate, Cry together for the last time.

"The Day of doom Is soon to be, for this mural marks your point in history, For the time will come when A Pokemon of aura will protect the child with his life, but alone, must fail. He will alter The fate of the Child of Pokemon, For the name of the child is beautiful, Oh mega, that is his name, The time tells of a Song Of Sorrow that is Foretold to awaken the four great legendaries of Mirror, Space, Time and Peace. Blessed by Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Garitina, All will cry for the Ranger of Aura and The stone of Mega, Name of the savior of peace, Will be blessed by You, the father of the child, With the soul of The Sun, he will awake again."

Then, Mew, effected by the true love for them, jumped in front of Arceus's move and it hit her with full force. I watch in horror as another poor Pokemon is hurt by my arrogance. I catch mew as she falls and watch as her aura flickers. I look to Lucario, only to see that he agrees. "Together, for the last time!" I whisper to Lucario, "Forever and always!" He responds. We both create an aura sphere around us to prevent any one from interfering. Then the Legendary Pokemon figure out what we are going to do. I activate my aura and start to form an aura sphere as Lucario does the same. Then all the Legendary Pokemon attack the orb to stop us, but the sphere is too strong. Lucario and I meld our sphere's together and mew flies into the center. "History shall repeat itself... Mega and Lucario are going to use all of there life force to save Mew, the Guardian of Earth!" Mrs. Adams screams. Then they all run and try to break through the sphere. Once mew is centered in the sphere, our aura's glow blue and the sphere expands. All the legendary Pokemon scream for us to stop, but it is too late. Everyone, Pokemon and all watch as the transfer of aura begins. A small sphere of green aura is suspended around mew and the time has come. I look to Lucario for the last time. Then together we pass our aura to mew. We say the final que, "Aura is with Me!" And all if our aura is drained and put into mew. We land next to each other to see that our aura is projecting our past. We see the day we met, the day's we fought, the day we were united and the day we died. We look down to see our bodies are finally beginning to vanish as our life force was drained. "Together..." I mumble and lean onto Lucario, "forever until the end..." And our final life source, is drained.

I look up to see Arceus smiling. " I knew what you would do all along. This plan was devised to test, not only your love for others, but your commitment to being a Ranger. Mew faked it's very own death to show me the truth behind you and Lucario. After seeing the true act of love, I gave you my blessing." I look over to see that Lucario is now Mega Lucario again. I look to see that Andrea and everyone else is here as well. I look to all the Legendary Pokemon who came to my aid for the act of selflessness I had displayed. I then feel a warm spot on my forehead to see that there is a white star glowing in my head. "Do you know what kind of blessing was made? This blessing, not only allows you to connect to the hearts of all Pokemon, it is our Life force. We have given you part of our Life so that you can continue yours. That is the price we pay for having originally causing you to sacrifice yourself. In order to fix the shift in balance on all worlds, you must go and take on the quest to be the next Aura Guardian. This is no easy task. You must return the protection Lucario gave you to him. You must protect him at all costs for he is the only Pokemon in the world to be in his Ultimate form forever. Protect him. Lucario, Mega is still your child, He must be taught many things to survive in this ever changing world, be his guide and mentor. Friends of Mega, you will be challenged with similar tasks, Always be there for each other and never give up on one another. Then Arceus rose his head and in a flash, everyone returned to the Ranger Base. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Graduation Day

A huge roar comes from the gathering people and Pokemon as they see us return. Every one is clapping for us. I look around to see that it's not only the people, It is the Legendary Pokemon as well! "So much for being conspicuous..." I mutter to my friends. With the help of the Pokemon, the Hall is reassembled. The Principle then begins the Ceremony, "Well, this year, I have to say, has had quite a commitment, and it showed today. As of normal, all of you graduated, but one of you stepped out above all the others. Tell me, do you think the Valedictorian is?" Every one looks at me and motions me to stand, but I refuse. Reluctantly, I stand up. I turn around to face the crowd of people and Pokemon. " I am not the one who stepped out among the rest, it was Lucario, Andrea, Kelyn, Mrs. Adams and Prof. S that did." Then I grab each one of there hands and bring them up with me. I line them up, side by side in the front. "These people never forgot the Rangers Code, not once. Mrs. Adams reminded me to always be prepared. Prof. S taught me to care for all Pokemon, and to never give up. Kelyn taught me how to be a true Ranger, always fight for Pokemon, Andrea helped me realize that you must always believe, if there is a will, there is a way. Lucario taught me everything since I was three, he taught me about life, truth and honesty, so the Valedictorian of this Ranger Class is Lucario, for sacrificing himself for us and protecting us!" The whole place erupts with thunderous applause and emotion. All the Pokemon cheer in approval. The Principal then puts the Valedictorian pin on Lucario. Then Everyone takes their seats. As I walk down to take my seat, everyone stands up and blocks my way. "Ohh, you still need to be up here." Lucario says out loud. As I walk up, all of my friends go down and take their seat. I look at Lucario only to see that he is smiling. "Let me tell all of you, the real story of the Mega Ranger..." As I watch Lucario speak about me, I reflect on all that I have done. Then he speaks about what happened inside Arceus's dimension. Then I look to the sky and see them. Garitina, Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus. They are all shining in the sun. As Lucario finishes, all of the Legendaries left the room except for mew. Lucario looks at me and begins, "You have done more for all Pokemon legendary or not, and for the people of the world. You sacrificed your own life to save everyone here." He takes a step closer and removes the pin. " I also am not a Ranger, so I cannot wear this, so it has to be you." He removes the pin and a applause unrolls from the crowd. It is deafening to even hear. As the pin was placed, the roar from both the people and Pokemon was enough to shake the rafters of the Ranger School. Then I respectfully took my seat and the cheers of joy slowly died down. The Principle then concluded the ceremony and we all launched our Capture stylers into the air. I look outside to see all of the Legendary Pokemon have not moved. I run outside and scream to the other rangers, "Follow me and quickly!" They don't question it and run outside with me. I stand in front of all of the Legendaries and say, "Receive our blessings!" and every ranger launches their capture tops into one giant circle. The capture lines then form and create a white ring around all the Pokemon. My styler takes the front of all the others and starts to emit a gold capture line, and one after the other, they all turn gold. The capture circle flashes gold as all of our emotions are communicating to the Legendary Pokemon. Then the capture was formed, all of the rangers and all of the legendary Pokemon were connected. Then a gold capture sphere formed around all of the legendaries and the capture was complete. The Pokemon thanked us for our act of kindness and saw the purity within each of the rangers hearts. Then The Legendary Pokemon returned to their domains. All the people and Pokemon resumed their original work and all returned to as it was. I look around to see that Arceus is still here. I then look to see that my capture top is waiting for me. I go over and try to pick it up, but it instantly starts to circle me. I can feel a huge amount of Emotion, Joy, and Gratitude. "Arceus, why are you still here?" He motions to my styler and I see that it is broken. Then I look down and I still feel the capture top relating emotion. Arceus touches my styler and it floats into the air. He then looks to Lucario and Lucario nods. In a flash, the styler is hit with an aura sphere and it is destroyed. The parts of the styler then touch the capture top and the capture line glowed pure blue. "This is your final charge, You shall become the Mega Ranger from the Legend, you have the gift of aura, which is now your power. Use it to communicate your true feelings for Pokemon. Every Pokemon that you meet, you may summon again. If you lose this top, do not fear for it only runs on the pure power of aura." The top then jumped into my hand. I open my hand to see the top is white with gold highlights and a rainbow ring, the same design as Arceus. I look into the center of the top through the crystal cover, and see my Mega stone, Perfectly Spherical and suspended in aura. "Thank you Arceus, I will never forget you! I will guard this with my life!" And he smiles and goes through the gate back to his own dimension. I grab Andreas and Kelyns hand and we stand side by side. "I have a feeling that this is not over, but now it starts,For this is the story of the Mega Ranger, and this is were it begins!"


End file.
